


Discovery

by Pinoppy



Series: Petitaire [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Petitaire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinoppy/pseuds/Pinoppy
Summary: 格朗泰尔失踪了。取而代之的是一个三岁半的小男孩。
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Petitaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885264
Kudos: 5





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680380) by [nightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose). 



原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680380

“若李，你最近见过格朗泰尔吗？”安灼拉安静地问道。距离格朗泰尔上次来开会已经三天了，安灼拉已经开始想念他的存在。诚然，身边围着个毫无理想的人令他气愤，但格朗泰尔给他们的会议带来了一些与众不同的东西——安灼拉不确定是什么，可他一缺席，一切都变得不一样了。

“没有，我没见过，”若李忧心忡忡。

热安提高嗓门：“我们本来要一起喝咖啡的，可他没来。”

“我可以去他住处看看，”公白飞披上外套，“万一——”

“我去，”安灼拉说。

“这合适吗？”

“合适。”

“我很担心——他最近状态不错，没喝酒，”博须埃指出。

“我不知道他戒酒了，”安灼拉喃喃自语，“我——我不应该——我真不该对他那样发脾气。我得去向他道歉。”

“我也去，”公白飞坚持。

“还有我，”古费拉克表示赞同。他和公白飞十指相扣。

“我也应该去。我和他认识的时间最长。”巴阿雷提议。

最后成了集体行动。他们四个吵吵嚷嚷，朝着几个街区外格朗泰尔的公寓进发。安灼拉沉默地走在最前面。

他在想前几天晚上发生的事。当时他脾气完全失控了——当然，他是气他自己。他很少对朋友那样大喊大叫。他知道自己有脾气，而且容易发展成刻薄残忍，所以总是尽可能地去扼制。可不知为什么，格朗泰尔把这样的他又勾出来了。

而朋友们多次跟他说，他总能带出格朗泰尔最好的一面。

到了格朗泰尔家门前，安灼拉还在想这件事。他敲了敲门，无人应答。

“我有备用钥匙，”古费拉克翻着口袋，“我去，我弄丢了。”

“在这儿，宝贝，”公白飞笑着从自己的口袋里掏出钥匙。

“你觉得我们直接进去真的合适吗？”安灼拉问道，“我是说，格朗泰尔有他的隐私。”

巴阿雷转了转眼珠：“说得对。”

“呃……”

“我们熟到有对方的备用钥匙，你不会没发现吧？”公白飞一语中的。

安灼拉叹了口气：“做你该做的吧。”

公白飞开了门，几个人鱼贯而入。安灼拉环视四周；他从来没进格朗泰尔的公寓看过。

公寓不是空的。

公寓里有人。

起居室的地板上，一件大得像毯子的衬衣下面，是一个赤身裸体的幼儿，约有三岁。

“你好？”安灼拉试探着说。他不擅长和孩子打交道，但这个男孩显然亟需帮助。

小男孩没有抬头。

若李靠近了一点：“我是若李。我是个医生。你叫什么名字？”

“R，”小男孩嘟哝。

“我不知道格朗泰尔有个孩子。有谁知道吗？”古费拉克略显恐慌。

“是我！”小男孩的嗓音愈发清亮。

“什么？”古费拉克问道。

“格朗-泰尔。是我的名字！”他看向安灼拉，瞪大眼睛：“你是谁？你的头发真好看。”

安灼拉听见大伙儿在他做自我介绍的时候刻意压低笑声。他试图保持冷静。

“嗨，左拉。”

“你和你爸爸一起住在这儿？”安灼拉语调平稳。

小小的R摇了摇头：“不在。”

“你知道他去哪了吗？”

“不。不知道。我在睡觉，然后醒了，就在这儿。”

“那是什么时候？”安灼拉问道。

“一天、两天……三天了。我饿了。吃了麦片。拿不到别的。”

“安灼拉，”巴阿雷唤他。安灼拉压根没在听。

“我不相信他能干出这种事。他可能不是个负责的人，但把一个孩子扔在——你几岁了？”

“三岁半。”

“让三岁的孩子自己照顾自己！他连衣服都没有！”

“安灼拉，”巴阿雷重复，“我认为这很重要。”

“什么意思？”安灼拉转身看向巴阿雷。

“这不是格朗泰尔的孩子。这就是格朗泰尔。”

“宝贝，你叫什么名字？”公白飞问小男孩。

“勒内。”

“你家在哪？”

“尼斯，和爸爸妈妈一起。”

“你的爸爸妈妈叫什么名字？”

“爸爸叫多米尼克。妈妈叫露易丝。”

安灼拉和巴阿雷趁公白飞找小男孩问信息的时候窃窃私语：“你怎么知道？”

“我和格朗泰尔打上幼儿园就认识。这就是他，除非他克隆了自己。”

“一模一样？”

“一模一样。看他眼睛那儿。”

和成年版格朗泰尔丝毫不差，小男孩的眼睛也是一棕一蓝。他的脸颊上也有一块暗红色胎记，位置和格朗泰尔完全相同。

“可这怎么可能？”安灼拉反问。

巴阿雷耸了耸肩：“谁知道。但是如果这是格朗泰尔，而且他——不知道怎么弄得，变成这样——”

“但他眼睛上面没有胎记。小小的圆的那个，”安灼拉提出。

“那不是胎记，”巴阿雷很是沉静。

“什么？”

公白飞插嘴进来：“那是烫的。”

“他怎么——”安灼拉摇了摇头。现在不是问的时候。“你怎么到这里来的？”

“醒了。就刚才。不知道多久。我没有躲着爸爸。我睡着了，醒了就在这儿。”

“你在玩捉迷藏吗？”公白飞兴致勃勃地问他。

“没有。”格朗泰尔回答。他没再说别的。

安灼拉和公白飞在一旁悄声讨论：这个孩子有格朗泰尔的长相和名字，父母的姓名也一模一样，但一个26岁*的男性不可能突然间变回三岁半。趁这个当口，古费拉克走到小男孩身边，一把将他捞到怀里。

“你饿了吧，小家伙，”古费拉克问道。

“古费！”公白飞出言抗议。

“怎么？我们不知道他是谁，不代表我会让一个小男孩挨饿。如果他是R，那他已经变成小孩子整整三天了，而且这里只有他一个人。就算不是，他看上去也又累又饿。”

巴阿雷突然出声：“我去街角的一元店给他买点衣服。还有尿布，如果你们觉得需要——”

小小的格朗泰尔摇头：“我会上厕所。”

“你想吃什么？”古费拉克问他，“看来我们有——”他打开格朗泰尔的冰箱，“一大堆啤酒。好吧，这儿有牛奶。我要是没猜错的话——哈。柜子里有起司通心粉。给你做点吃？”

“通心粉！”小男孩兴奋地颤抖。显然，尽管大伙都被这一连串怪事弄得心烦意乱，小家伙咧开的笑容还是足以让他们开心起来。

趁着古费拉克煮饭，公白飞找小男孩套词：“你知道爸爸妈妈的电话号码吗？”

“知道！”他兴高采烈地念了出来。公白飞用手机拨出电话。

铃声响了三下，有人接了：“喂？”

讲话的人声音粗哑，不是格朗泰尔——至少不是他们认识的那个格朗泰尔。

“您好？是格朗泰尔先生吗？”

“怎么了？”

“我是您儿子的朋友，我叫公白飞。”

“关我屁事？那个没用的玩意儿，从他十六岁起我就没见过了。”

“您只有一个儿子？”

“对。”

“勒内·格朗泰尔？今年——二十四岁？”

“对。你找我到底要干嘛？”他挂了。

公白飞看向安灼拉。“多米尼克·格朗泰尔只有一个儿子，就是二十四岁的勒内·格朗泰尔。”

“不对，”小小的R反驳，“不是四岁。我三岁半了！”显然他听得太晚，没注意到前面的“二十”。

巴阿雷很快回来了。“不好意思，一元店没太有他能穿的衣服。我只找到了这件……我知道样子有点傻。”

是一件亮绿色的连体服，帽子上缝着小小的眼睛。一件青蛙连体服。

小小的R张大双眼：“蛙蛙！”他的声音又惊又喜。

“你要穿吗，小家伙？”

小男孩一跃而起，把格朗泰尔的旧T恤撂在一边，任由巴阿雷帮他穿戴。他低头看向自己，满心欢喜：“我是蛙蛙！”说罢，他开始在屋中四处蹦蹦跳跳，学青蛙“呱呱”叫，笑出声来。

有这样一个可爱的小家伙在场，房间里原本的紧张气氛也有些绷不住了。公白飞给他讲起了青蛙的生物知识，他听的时候眼睛睁得大大的，完全陶醉其中。

过了一会儿，古费拉克端来了起司通心粉。他把格朗泰尔一把抱上椅子——椅子太高，小男孩自己爬不上去。小小的R大口把饭吃完。这可怜的小家伙，真是饿坏了。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃，”小男孩宣布。紧接着他又说：“困了。”

“好的，你的床在哪儿？”公白飞问他。

他耸了耸肩：“我不住在这儿。”

“你一直睡在地上？”

“嗯。”

“几天了？”

“可能三天。不知道。”他看向安灼拉：“我能下来吗？”他需要有一个人把他抱下椅子。安灼拉把格朗泰尔抱了起来。格朗泰尔用一只胖胖的小手环着安灼拉的后颈，另一只抓住了一撮他的长发。

安灼拉抱着他走向沙发——这可能是目前最适合他打盹的地方，鉴于其他人要研究他从哪儿来、得到哪儿去、要拿他怎么办。可等他走到的时候，小小的R头枕着他的胸口，已经陷入熟睡。

公白飞开口：“把他叫醒，我们就能——”安灼拉用眼神制止了他。

“他需要睡觉。你们去看看怎么办吧，我陪着他。”

安灼拉低头看向怀里熟睡的小男孩，脸上露出公白飞从未见过的温柔。

“安灼拉——”公白飞再次开口。

“没事，”安灼拉向他保证，“我和他在一起呢。”

*可能是作者记错了，这篇文章里格朗泰尔的年龄忽大忽小。

**这位作者写的Dom/sub文非！常！棒！


End file.
